


Just bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Gaslighting, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lovesick boys. It's about Morty's growth into an adult.





	Just bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this smear of a shit stain. Sometimes when I write, I just can't think.

You don't keep him around because he's useful- not in the conventional way. He stops you from losing it, reeling you in from going too far. For everything you've done to him, he's patient. Persistent that he can change you for the better. It stings that he's too late; you know you're too old for change. That doesn't stop him from trying every once in awhile.

you keep him around because you need him more than he needs you. You keep him by your side, regardless if the kid wants to be there or not. He doesn't have a choice.

 

You'd like to think with age comes intelligence, which is true (to an extent). However, being wise comes from learning from past experiences or old snafus. You _never_ choose the latter.

Yet, he somehow wavers truth with his presence. Seeds of doubt are planted into the young sprout, blatantly told he's an idiot every day to the point where it's shamelessly excessive-

 

He doesn't care. Not anymore.

He blooms anyways.

 

For someone so delicate to be jaded by realities’ cruelty is disheartening. Your little bud has grown into his own skin.

He adorns thorns now.

He no longer sees the beauty in it all, flowering into a set mood of reluctance. Nothing is shocking, nothing brings out a wince. The tips and lips on his body have become more steady. Deadly, even.

There is no one to blame but yourself, but you _still_ ignore your faults, _still_ unaccepting of your own mistakes, drinking away your misgivings.

 

_D-don't think a-about it._

 

This has been your mantra. The only thing to stick by you when noone else would. _Except_ him.

 

That somehow makes it even worse. The more he gives to try and satisfy your unceasing hunger brings your cravings out stronger. You keep taking and taking, plucking away his petals, but he relinquishes to you, wanting your approval. Wanting your touch. The less you give him, the more you can have. You're the sun and he's a mere humble flower, basking in your warmth. Wherever you go, he'll be lenient, hoping for your favor. His unabating need to follow the sun: the biggest star. Sadly, he forgets that he's alive and that he needs water. The blossom you've had coiled within your grasp has begun to wilt.

 

anyone you've ever taken an interest in has never had the option to flourish in comfort in their own life. You'd like to think you're invincible, unpredictable… dangerous.

 

_But you're a dying star and you're gonna burn out eventually._

 

You can't stop the unbridled superiority, incessantly pretending with holding back unwarranted emotions, a faux mask of confidence of having the upper hand. You groom your flowers to your taste to get what you want, but can shield them from your light if you so please.

 

He's been the only one to still get a glimmer; he sees right through to you.

Your hurt. Your anguish. Your losses.

 

_What the f-fuck does he know? H-he's just a kid…_

 

Which are known to be honest and usually rather perceptive.

 

It gets to a point where he stops receiving any sunlight after hitting a growth spurt, straying afar.He shrinks down even farther. Without the sun, what's the use of getting any water? He withers, coming undone. Morty realizes that he deserves a chance. The chance to be truly loved.

He thrives in a new bushel of friends, swelling in size more. He's beautiful, but out of reach, no longer in your grasp. You remind yourself you don't need him. You sip on hydroscopic, liquid comfort.

_It doesn't matter._

  
There's always more flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for sad, but not being a total bummer. Just content I guess. I don't know, I've been depressed lately.. let me see your thoughts please, I love reading them so much.


End file.
